


Collision Course

by needchocolatenow



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-28
Updated: 2008-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needchocolatenow/pseuds/needchocolatenow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna explains Romeo and Juliet to Mukuro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collision Course

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted in 2008 for Akanekari.

It’s hardly fair, Mukuro thinks, because he is not a romantic sort of man at all. He doesn’t know the secret meaning of flowers, or feel a skipped heartbeat. The shape of hearts plastered on Valentine cards are so far from accuracy, he can't help but laugh. He is not romantic, never will be and doesn’t plan on learning anything about the world of romance anytime soon.

He does think about it though, pretends some times that he is normal like everyone else and imitates lovers from great love stories. He wonders, if he had grown up in a normal family, would he understand such love?

“Do you even understand what star-crossed lovers mean?” Tsuna asks as he pushes down the book Mukuro is reading. The thin book, held together by copious amounts of glue and tape, is tattered and old and Mukuro has no idea where it came from. He just picked it up and begun to rifle trough it as he sits in the kitchen of the Vongola’s underground base.

“No,” he says truthfully. “But it sounds like something very romantic.”

“It’s not romantic at all!” Tsuna says. “Think about it; when two stars in the sky cross paths, what happens?”

“They collide,” he answers. He doesn’t understand what Tsuna is lecturing him about and neither does he understand what it has to do with Romeo and Juliet. They are two characters in a play and nothing more.

“Er, right,” Tsuna pauses and makes a face, scrunching up his nose unconsciously. “Suppose that they don’t collide. What happens?”

Mukuro thinks for a moment and answers; “Nothing.”

“Exactly. That’s what happened with Romeo and Juliet; they crossed paths and didn’t meet. Just like in the play, when they barely missed each other at the end.”

“Ah,” Mukuro exclaims softly. “Then I suppose if star-crossed means you’ve missed, then a collision course means you’ve scored.” He turns and closes the thin book, places it on the table before him and stands up. “I also suppose that we’re on a collision course as well?” He places a finger under Tsuna’s chin, lifting the other’s gaze upward and leans in close.

Tsuna swiftly evades, steps towards the door and says, with pink flushing his cheeks and ears; “Stars don’t show up in the day. Maybe at night we can see the collision course.” He stays just long enough for the words to sink in and then turns and flees.


End file.
